


We Will All Go Down Together

by Hellosunshinemyoldfriend



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five deserves a breakdown, Not Beta Read, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Oneshot, Super Drabbley, fair warning its not very good lol, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend/pseuds/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend
Summary: When Five is too exhausted to jump when Luther throws him from the stairs, emotions bubble and a small crack runs through the wall he has built around himself, maybe the levy breaks, just a little.Or Five gets to have 1/100th of the breakdown he deserves.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	We Will All Go Down Together

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning I haven't even edited this so its probably not great lol I just had a lot of feeling about Five deserving to have a breakdown and this is what came out. 
> 
> Might edit it a bit later, but who knows. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my unedited rambling. 
> 
> ________________________________________________

We Will All Go Down Together  
  
  
  
  
Being vulnerable was not something that came easily to Five.  
  
In fact his adversity to admitting his own weakness, even to himself, was probably one of the biggest contributing factors to the whole surviving an apocalypse thing.  
  
But even the strongest of people have a breaking point.  
  
Standing in front of his family, bearing his soul, laying out every inch of pain that he could stand to.  
  
Only to be scoffed at.  
  
  
To be ignored, tutted at like the petulant child he now resembled. As if his tales of the apocalyptic hellscape he had escaped were little more than an over-tired child’s tantrum. As though it were make believe.  
  
A lie.  
  
It had hurt.  
  
A lot.  
  
But still he carried on, because that was what he did. When the going got tough, Five had to get tougher, and yeah, maybe that attitude had made him a little impatient. It was possible that perhaps he was even the tiniest bit short tempered with his siblings.  
  
It wasn’t as though he expected them to simply ask “How high?” When he said “Jump.”  
  
But he had hoped the end of the world would motivate them more than it had. So he had gone it alone. Just like he had to every damn day for the last 45 years.  
  
Then he landed in 1963 and learnt he had to stop another apocalypse. A weaker man would have crumbled.  
  
Five didn’t have the luxury of being weak. Once again he had the entire whole counting on him. More than that, he had _his_ entire world counting on him, his family.  
  
Naturally because he is who he is, everything goes to shit.  
  
The only bright side being he manages to locate his siblings’ relatively quickly. Of course none of them are particularly helpful, all too focused on their own little side stories, as though he hasn’t told them that the world would be ending in a matter of days.  
  
But it IS his fault they’re here, (even if the alternative was certain death.) So he apologizes, and even though the words sit heavy and bitter on his tongue, he does truly mean them.  
  
Jesus, did they think he wanted this? Did they not understand that his life had been literal hell? That the only saving grace, the only thing that got him through, was the idea of coming home again. Of seeing their stupid, dumb, blissfully _alive_ faces.  
  
But did they listen?  
  
Did they accept his heartfelt apology?  
  
Did they hell.  
  
Luther threw him off the freaking stairs. He should have jumped. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to jump. But he was so tired, so worn down, that all he could manage was a pathetic little half jump the merely slowed his fall.  
  
He still landed on the hard floor with a small grunt, his eyes clenched tightly shut against the sting of tears. Not of pain of course. He’d had much worse than this. He was just so tired, and his stupid children’s body was trembling with hurt and exhaustion, tears seemed like an enviable next step.  
  
Varies gasps sounded from above him, followed by the sound of running steps.  
  
‘Luther what the hell!’  
  
That was Allison, always the Mother.  
  
‘I thought he would jump!’ Luther shot back as he fell to his knees at Five’s side. Even with his eyes shut Five could tell which sibling was where.  
  
Luther was hovering guiltily beside his head, hands held out uselessly over Five’s body, desperate to _do_ something.  
  
Allison had a soft hand resting on his cheek. Her hand was cool and he had to fight to not lean into it.  
  
‘Five. Five! You alright man?’ Diego called a little too loudly from where he was hunched over Five’s face.  
  
‘If it helps guys I’m pretty sure he’s not dead.’ Klaus Said from somewhere by his feet.  
  
‘Yeah Klaus that’s really helpful.’ Allison said sarcastically.  
  
‘Five?’ Vanya spoke softly from where she was kneeling next to Allison. ‘Are you okay?’  
  
_  
  
Say something you moron!_  
  
  
His subconscious screamed at him.  
  
  
_They think you’re hurt._  
  
  
**Aren’t I?** He though back bitterly.  
  
  
‘Ow.’ He groaned quietly shifting his shoulders and trying to push himself upright.  
  
‘Woah man wait.’ Diego scrambled to help him sit up, keeping an arm around his shoulders to help keep him upright, and maybe Five lent into Diego’s side, just a little bit. Sue him, his brother had just thrown him off the stairs. He needed the help, and if Diego shared a looked with the others over Fives dark hair as he felt the tremors racking through Fives body, well that was none of Fives business.  
  
You okay?’ Vanya asked gently.  
  
He opened his mouth to respond but at first all that came out was a particularly pathetic sounding soft groan. He cleared his throat, a deep blush rising on his cheeks.  
  
‘Peachy.’ He spat bitterly.  
  
‘I thought you would jump.’ Luther said sincerely. ‘I’m sorry.’  
  
‘Why _didn’t_ you just jump?’ Allison questioned.  
  
Irritation surged through his body like an electric shock. He pulled away from Diego roughly and stumbled to his feet.  
  
‘It doesn’t matter!’ He said roughly. ‘What matters is that the world ending in just a few days. _**Again**_. And none of you seem to care.’  
  
‘We care Five.’ Vanya began, ‘It’s just…’  
  
‘We’ve been through this before.’ Luther interjected, rather unhelpfully.  
  
‘You’ve been through this before?’ Five seethed, eyes darting between his siblings manically.’ YOU’VE BEEN THROUGH THIS BEFORE?’  
  
He was so mad he didn’t even notice his voice breaking.  
  
His siblings did though. Klaus raised an eyebrow at the others.  
  
‘You have no idea. None! You get to die!’  
  
His voice broke again, except this time it was quickly followed by a small sob.  
  
‘You get to die.’ He whispered softly, turning his back to his siblings as tears pricked at his eyes.  
  
‘But I have to see it. I live, and you die, and I can’t do it anymore.’ He sniffed, and crossed his arms tightly, a sad attempt to comfort himself.  
  
There was a small stretch of silence, were nobody dared to move, until Five spoke again.  
  
‘I won’t do it anymore.’ He said sounding more composed. ‘I can’t watch my family die again. I won’t. So this is it. Either we save the world, or…’  
  
He paused, it was only a second but it seemed to stretch on and on, until he turned back to face his siblings, a single tear running down his face.  
  
‘Or we all go down together.’  
  
Silence rang out in the wake of his statement and he wasn’t sure if it was the weight of his words or the tears on his face that had finally managed to shut his siblings up, and while normally he would be grateful for the silence, right now it felt painfully like rejection.  
  
A wave of sorrow crashed over him, and he went to turn away again as he felt another sob rise up in his throat, but he was stopped by a warm hand falling heavily on his shoulder.  
  
Diego, and huddled close behind him, Vanya, Allison, Klaus and Luther, all looking at Five with sorrowful expressions.  
  
‘Oh Five’ Allison said whispered softly. ‘We’re sorry.’  
  
Five looked at each face in turn, swallowing down another sob, and cursing his body.  
  
‘It’s fine.’ He said stiffly. ‘Can we please get back to work?’  
  
‘Sure!’ Klaus said too brightly for the somber mood of the room. ‘Right after this!’  
  
He reached out and gently pulled Five into a hug.  
  
Five resisted for half a second before sinking into Klaus’ hold, another tremble running through his small body. Klaus in turn held him tighter. Vanya and Allison joining in.  
  
Luther and Diego hovered awkwardly beside them. Not sure what to do, but waiting to show solidarity in whatever was happening.  
  
Five let out a deep sigh. It was far from over, but at least they knew now – whatever happened, they were stuck with him this time. If they were going down, they were all going down together.  
  
As a family.


End file.
